wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Musical
|Box title = Wings of Fire: The Musical |image = file:Clay_Musical.jpg |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Wings of Fire: The Musical |Row 2 title = Sub-Titles |Row 2 info = The Dragonet Prophecy The Lost Heir The Hidden Kingdom The Dark Secret The Brightest Night |Row 3 title = Writer |Row 3 info = Peril's Fire |Row 4 title = Music Used From |Row 4 info = Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Mulan, Pocahontas, More Coming Soon |Row 5 title = Currently Writing |Row 5 info = The Dragonet Prophecy |Row 6 title = Based On |Row 6 info = Tui T Sutherland's Wings of Fire PLEASE READ THIS. Hello! This is Peril's Fire! Welcome to Wings of Fire: The Musical! Written by me, Peril's Fire. Here are my disclaimers: 1. I do not own Wings of Fire or anything related to it. 2. None of these songs are original. 3. I do not own any of these songs. NOTE: These songs are not original because me and my sister make playlists of songs that relate to different books, and I just couldn't stop thinking about this, so... here you go. I will update it one song at a time. 4. This will be written in script form. Any italisized words that are not song lyrics or used for emphasis are stage directions. 5. Things put in brackets ( these ) are also stage directions. And, admins, if this is breaking any wiki rules, please inform me instead of deleting it so I can fix it. Thank you! The Dragonet Prophecy Scene One– Opening, and I Will Always Return (Finale) Thunder. Lights open to a large ledge. Burn stands on the ledge, in the shadows, watching. Hvitur flies across the stage, carrying a SkyWing egg. Burn flicks her tail, and two SandWings jump into the air and bring Hvitur down to the ledge. One binds his mouth just as he's about to breathe ice. Burn approaches and picks up the egg. BURN This is not an IceWing egg. You stole it from the SkyWing palace. You thought you'd get away unnoticed, didn't you? My SkyWing ally is not a fool. Queen Scarlet knows everything that happens in her Kingdom. Her lookouts reported an IceWing thief sneaking away, and I decided finding you might add some violence to my boring visit. Burn holds up the egg so that light reflects off it. BURN Yes, this is a SkyWing egg about to hatch. Why would my sister send you to steal a SkyWing Dragonet? Blaze hates any dragon younger or prettier than she is. Unless... the Brightest Night is tomorrow... Hvitur struggles. Burn glares at him. BURN You're not in Blaze's army, are you? You're one of those underground peacemongers. SOLDIER The talons of peace? You mean they're real? BURN A few worms crying over a little blood. Untie him. He won't be able to freeze us until his scales cool down. The Soldiers untie Hvitur. BURN Tell me, IceWing, do you really believe in that old prophecy? HVITUR Haven't enough dragons died in your war? All of Pyrrhia has suffered for the last twelve years. The prophecy says– BURN I don't care. No prophecy decides what happens to me. I'm not letting a bunch of words or dragonets choose when I die or who I bow to. We can have peace when Blister and Blaze are dead and I'' am Queen of the SandWings. ''Rain. HVITUR The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not; they will chose who the next SandWing Queen will be. BURN Really? So, IceWing, is this egg part of your pathetic prophecy? Burn taps on the egg. BURN Hello? Is there a dragonet of destiny in there? Ready to come out and end this big bad war? HVITUR Leave it alone. BURN Tell me, what happens to your prophecy if one of the dragonets doesn't hatch at all? HVITUR You wouldn't. Nobody would intentionally harm a dragon egg. BURN No Wings of Sky to help save the world. What a sad story. tossing egg between talons I guess that means we should be terribly careful with this important little– oops! egg over ledge HVITUR No! Hvitur breaks away from the guards and jumps at the egg. Burn pins him to the ledge. BURN So much for destiny. HVITUR You're a monster. And the dragonets will come and they will end this war. BURN Even if they do, it'll be too late for you. Burn stabs Hvitur with her barb and flings him over the ledge. BURN soldiers Come on. Let's go find something else to kill. Blackout. Lights go up on the audience's left half of the stage, and Kestrel enters. WEBS the dark I stand with the Talons of Peace. Kestrel, is that you? KESTREL We await the Wings of Fire. Not that it'll do us much good. Hvitur's dead. The SkyWing egg smashed. It's over, Webs. Light goes up on the right side of the stage. Webs is standing in front of a nest of four eggs. One is gold, one deep blue, one is blood-red, and the last is black with silver specks. WEBS It can't be. Tomorrow is the Brightest Night. The three moons will be full for the first time in a century. The dragonets have to hatch tomorrow. KESTREL Well, one of them is already dead. I should have stolen the egg myself. I know the palace; I wouldn't have been caught a second time. WEBS Asha is dead, too. KESTREL Asha? How? WEBS Caught in a battle between Blister's and Blaze's forces. She got the MudWing egg here, but died of her wounds. KESTREL So it's up to just you, me and Dune to raise the little worms. For a prophecy that will never be fulfilled. Let's just smash the eggs now and be done with it. WEBS No! Helping these dragonets survive the next eight years is the most important thing! If you don't want to be a part of that– KESTREL All right, enough. I'm the strongest dragon in the Talons of Peace; you need me. at eggs I just thought that one of them would be a SkyWing. WEBS I'll get us a fifth dragonet. KESTREL They'll be watching the hatchery, brainless. WEBS Then I'll get an egg somewhere else. The RainWings don't even count their eggs; I can steal one without trying. KESTREL A RainWing? Of all the horrible ideas. Those lazy RainWings aren't even close to SkyWings. WEBS We have to do something. In eight years, the Talons of Peace will go looking for five dragonets. We'll give them five... whatever it takes... Blackout. Music begins. Spotlight falls on Clay. CLAY I hear the wind call my name. The sound that leads me home again. It sparks up a fire - a flame that still burns To you, I will always return. GLORY second spotlight falls on her. She is to Clay's left. I know the road is long, But where you are is home. Wherever you stay, I'll find a way! TSUNAMI third spotlight falls on her. She is to the right of Clay. I'll run like a river, I'll follow the sun. I'll fly like an eagle '' ''To where I belong! STARFLIGHT fourth spotlight falls on him. He is in front of Clay, slightly to the left I can't stand the distance, I can't dream alone. SUNNY fifth spotlight falls on her. She is in front of Clay, slightly to the right I can't wait to see you, Yes, I'm on my way home. TSUNAMI And now I know it's true, My every road leads to you. CLAY'' And in the hour of darkness,'' ALL'' Your light gets me through!'' You run like a river, You shine like the sun! You fly like an eagle, Yeah, you are the one! I've seen every sunset, and with all that I've learned, Oh, It's to you I will always– CLAY Always– ALL'' Return.'' Scene Two– I'll Make a Dragon Out of You Blackout. Lights go up to see Dragonets standing in a line. Kestrel approaches. '' '''STARFLIGHT' Sunny I hate battle-training. GLORY Shh! Here she comes! KESTREL them all a glare, and an especially long one for Glory Are you all ready. CLAY Ready as we'll ever be. KESTREL What was that, Clay? CLAY Uh... yes, ma'am. KESTREL Good. Music begins. KESTREL Now, if you're going to stop this war, you're going to have to know how to fight. Let's get down to buissness To stop the war. demonstrating fighting moves Did they give me RainWings? Or are you soldiers? You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, And you can BET before we're through, a terrified Starflight Mister, I'll '' ''Make a Dragon Out of You. run around demonstrating fighting moves. Kestrel goes imbetween them. KESTREL Tranquil as a forest, But on fire within, Once you find your center, You are sure to win! You're a ''to Starflight ''spineless, at Clay'' pale,'' at Glory'' pathetic lot.'' Sunny'' And you haven't got a clue.'' all'' Somehow I'll make a Dragon out of you!'' DRAGONETS Be a dragon! KESTREL You must be swift as a coursing river! DRAGONETS Be a dragon! KESTREL With all the force of a great typhoon! DRAGONETS Be a dragon! KESTREL With all the strength of a raging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! [Starflight trips and falls. Clay falls on top of him, and Glory on top of him, followed by Tsunami, who trips over them. Sunny shrugs and jumps on top. KESTREL pulls them off of each other Time is racing toward us, Till the war arrives! Heed my every order, And you MIGHT survive! Glory, who looks worried You're unsuited for '' ''The rage of war So pack up, go home, you're through! How could I make a dragon out of you? get in a circle, doing identical moves DRAGONETS Be a dragon! KESTREL You must be swift as a coursing river! DRAGONETS Be a dragon! KESTREL With all the force of a great typhoon! DRAGONETS Be a dragon! KESTREL With all the strength of a raging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! DRAGONETS Be a dragon! KESTREL You must be swift as a coursing river! DRAGONETS Be a dragon! KESTREL With all the force of a great typhoon! DRAGONETS Be a dragon! KESTREL With all the strength of a raging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! Scene Three– Just Around the Riverbend (Note: This is the part where I just need to borrow the book from the library instead of reading the preview online. So, it's not going to be very accurate.) CLAY *topples over* KESTREL Clay! One-on-one! Everyone else, GET OUT! Sunny, Starflight, Glory and Tsunami exit. CLAY Look, maybe if we just stopped and talked about this... Kestrel makes a "fire-is-coming" noise, and Clay ducks behind a stalagmite. KESTREL Coward! CLAY Can't I fight one of the others? I'm much better at that. KESTREL Oh, which would you prefer? The stunted SandWing or the lazy RainWing? CLAY Glory's not lazy. Webs says that she's not built to survive like us. He says- KESTREL GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A SKYWING! TSUNAMI *jumps in and yanks on Kestrel's tail.* KESTREL Tsunami! TSUNAMI *innocently* Oops. KESTREL '''No sleeping in the river, tonight, Tsunami. I'll be right back. Clay, go. *exits* '''CLAY You didn't have to do that. TSUNAMI She's annoying, anyway. She'll be sorry when I'm Queen of the SeaWings. CLAY I thought only a Queen's sister or daughter could challenge her. TSUNAMI Well, maybe I'm the lost SeaWing princess, like in the story. I'll bet my parents searched the entire sea when my egg went missing. CLAY And mine tore apart the marshes. *pause* I should probably go, before Kestrel gets back. TSUNAMI Right. I'm going to stay by the river for a bit. CLAY Suit yourself. *exit* More Coming Soon. Bibliography Key Songs: Song Title ~ Artist/Singer ~ Album Title Books: Book Title ~ Author ~ Series title The Dragonet Prophecy *The Dragonet Prophecy ~ Tui T. Sutherland ~ Wings of Fire *I Will Always Return (Finale) ~ Bryan Adams ~ Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (Soundtrack from the Motion Picture) *I'll Make a Man Out of You ~ Donny Osmond ~ Mulan (An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack) *Just Around the Riverbend ~ Judy Kuhn ~ Pocahontas (Original Soundtrack) Gallery Clay Musical.jpg Tsunami Musical.jpg Glory Musical.jpg Starflight Musical.jpg Sunny Musical.jpg Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)